In a fuel injection nozzle, a structure is known in which an intermediate member slidable on both a movable iron core and a valve body and forming a gap in a displacement direction between the movable iron core and the valve body in a closed valve state (refer to, for example, PTL 1). According to such a structure, since the movable iron core collides with the valve body when a valve opens, it is possible to shorten a traveling time by a distance necessary for opening an injection hole and to relatively move the movable iron core and the valve after the valve is opened or closed. As a result, controllability of an injection amount is improved.